demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
You
You Magazine is a British lifestyle, beauty and health magazine. Demi Lovato appeared in the February 2012 and July 2014 issues of You magazine. Covers February_2012.jpg July_2014.png 2012 Description "Most Hollywood interviews take place in the lavish surroundings of one of Los Angeles’s top hotels but, in a refreshing contrast, I’m meeting 19-year-old pop star Demi Lovato in the tropical garden of a secluded house (belonging to the owner of a local vintage clothing shop) in the heart of Topanga Canyon, a few miles from Malibu and the Pacific Ocean. Demi, who lives with her family in nearby Sherman Oaks, wafts down a flight of stone steps in a floaty animal-print maxi skirt and lacy bra top teamed with a cropped shirt (and six-inch platforms!) towards the guest house where we have arranged to meet. It is an unusually grey, misty morning; without the customary bright Southern California light, the landscape has a dimmed ethereal quality which suits both our surroundings and Demi’s delightful hippie-dippy style. Surrounded by her team – including two publicists from her record company, her make-up artist, hairdresser and stylist – Demi appears both sophisticated and at ease with all the attention, yet her confident aura belies the difficult experiences she’s had to navigate. Just under two years ago, she appeared to be leading a charmed life. The wholesome-looking star had a popular Disney TV series, Sonny With a Chance, which aired on Sky, a blossoming film career (Camp Rock and its sequel) as well as two hit albums. Her personal life seemed equally fabulous: she was dating teen heart-throb Joe Jonas from squeaky-clean boyband the Jonas Brothers. Then, in October 2010, came the shocking revelation that behind the glossy façade Demi was a deeply troubled young woman suffering from a long-term eating disorder. ‘I had been very upset and depressed for a while, but I could never say I needed help,’ says the talented teenager." Gallery You_magazine_2012.jpg You_magazine_2012_(1).jpg You_magazine_2012_(2).jpg You_magazine_2012_(3).jpg 2014 Description In the opening lines of her book Staying Strong, Demi Lovato advises every woman to have a mantra. Hers is, ‘You are beautifully and wonderfully made.’ It may sound faintly new-agey but having just spent two hours watching Demi channel her rock-chic vibe in skintight skirts and skyscraper heels for the YOU photo shoot, I am in no doubt that it works. In front of the camera, Demi exudes confidence – preening, posing and whooping on demand. But now the photographer has declared it a wrap, she has changed into leggings and biker boots, and something about the way she is sitting hug-kneed on a cavernous sofa tells me that the mantra is no longer quite weaving its magic. ‘That was fun, I loved it,’ she says. ‘But actually I wouldn’t say I am comfortable in my skin today. I’m having one of those once-a-month moments when I’ve got a little belly and my clothes don’t fit. But I’m a woman and that happens, so thank goodness for airbrushing! Real-life beauty is fine for selfies and Twitter, but when it comes to photo shoots, well, airbrushing is no bad thing.’ That any performer, particularly a multi-platinum- selling pop diva like Demi, should occasionally rely on a little digital enhancement is hardly surprising. That she should readily admit to it is more so. But, as Demi’s 17 million Facebook fans and 23 million Twitter followers already know, she is not a star who plays by the rules. Gallery You_magazine_2014.jpg You_magazine_2014_(1).png You_magazine_2014_(2).png You_magazine_2014_(3).jpg You_magazine_2014_(4).png